Entre sueños
by Mikoto-chan
Summary: Vivir de mis sueños es todo lo que me queda... cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar... y comenzar a volar entre ilusiones que completan mi pasado y mis tristes deseos de verte sonreir una vez más.


**Notas de la autora:** En pocas palabras, he aquí algo extraño que salio de mi cabeza después de haber visto la película de Hagaren en español…

**Advertencias:** Pues, he aquí algo de drama, sangre y al final… muerte (y eso es algo bastante raro en un fic mió pero… la mente de una niña es muy difícil de comprender u.u)

Y bueno, esta demás mencionar nuevamente que FMA no me pertenece...

A si que ahora... que disfruten su lectura! Wi wi!

* * *

Entre sueños

_Entre sueños lo vi, vi sus ojos, su mirada de manera sencilla…_

Era extraño aun depender de mis sueños para saber lo que ocurría a mí alrededor, pero así tuve que acostumbrarme a vivir cuando no estabas contigo.

Pero lo extraño era que, ahora que tú si estas aquí –o mejor dicho, yo estoy aquí, contigo- aun necesitaba de mis sueños para saber lo que a ti te daba pena conversar.

Cosas, por ejemplo, conversar del día en que llegue, y vi de aquella manera, al chico que representaba mis ojos durante muchos de mis sueños.

A pesar de lo que más pena me daba era aquella sensación extraña que emanaba de ti cada vez que por algo lo recordabas… o tan simplemente, que al mirarme a mí, lo veías a él –situación que sinceramente encuentro irónica- y me volvías a confundir.

Aun ignorando todo eso, aprendí a vivir en aquel sitio, con aquellas personas, con aquellas horribles situaciones. Todo siempre igual, y horriblemente rutinario. Todo, siempre todo, con la única excepción de cuando lo visitabas a él, y volvías con aquella sensación a nuestra casa, sensación que escondías incluso de mí, ya que no podías resistir tus propias ganas de llorar… o al menos eso creía.

Y como te decía, todo paso siempre igual, todo, hasta que aquel sueño apareció.

En aquel sueño –y casi por primera vez- me pude ver a mi mismo, como me veo ahora. Me encontraba en un lugar vació, blanco, aparentemente abandonado. Pero con una mirada sobre mí, que se sentía impotente, a la vez, triste, muy triste. Era todo lo que veía aquella vez, unos ojos color turquesa que me observaban atentos.

A la mañana siguiente, el tiempo pasó lento. Nuevamente, por temor a que tú volvieras a entristecer, no te comente nada acerca de aquel chico. Guarde silencio la mayor parte del día.

Finalmente, la noche llego, comencé a soñar, olvidando lo de la noche anterior. Aun así, nuevamente soñé con él.

El mismo sitio, la misma sensación, y la misma mirada turquesa observándome, pero me sentí extraño, ya que esta mirada no te buscaba a ti, solo me buscaba a mi, queriéndome decir, algo que lamentablemente no entendí.

Y así, tu voz como siempre, fue la que me sacaba de aquel mundo mágico que ahora –y como en las últimas noches- compartía con él. Me llamabas como en cada mañana para preparar el desayuno.

Y las noches y los días pasaron. Y aquellos sueños que persistían cada noche, se volvieron más profundos, los sentí más reales también. A pesar de que aquellos hechos se volvieron más y más fuera de la realidad que pude llegar a vivir.

Sus ojos ya no solo me observaban, él ya no solo se dedicaba a observarme, ahora también, se acercaba lentamente a mí. Hasta tal punto en que me abrazo. Me cubrió con sus brazos, a pesar de ser desconocidos hasta aquel momento para mí. Y me sentí -erróneamente- protegido. Luego, sus labios me susurraron algo al oído, algo que no entendí al se interrumpidos por tus gritos para que yo despertara.

-Aru! Que hora crees que es? El desayuno ya se enfrió! Te estuve llamando la ultima media hora y tu todavía aquí!- Me dijiste bastante enfadado, y era comprensible, ya que tu nunca lograbas terminar correctamente un desayuno sin romper algo cuando yo no te ayudaba, y cuando al fin lo habías logrado, se enfría a causa de mis visitas al extraño mundo del que tu desconoces.

Y a causa de tu mismo enfado, no me dirigiste palabra en todo el día. Finalmente, saliste, nuevamente a visitarlo a él. En mi caso, y aprovechando tu ausencia, hice lo mismo. Lo fui a visitar a él… claro que, a mi manera.

Me recosté en mi cama –que alguna vez fue la de él- y me dispuse a dormir entre el silencio que nuestra casa producía.

Y como esperaba, lo volví a encontrar en el mismo sitio, pero con una sensación muy diferente a la de los sueños anteriores. Esta vez, corrió hacia mi, me abrazo y con su voz suave me dijo despacio en mi oído.

-Detenlo… por favor… detenlo… que nada de esto es realmente necesario…- esta vez, si lo escuche con claridad. Quizás mas claridad de la que hubiese deseado. Pero, lamentablemente, ya era demasiado tarde.

No paso mucho para que todo se volviera nubloso, para que todo aquel encanto desapareciera de mis manos y volviera a la realidad de la que inconcientemente huía, por que comencé a sentir el peso de todo esto… y comencé a sentir aquel contacto, aquel roce entre el metal y mi piel.

Intente, casi inútilmente, de abrir mis ojos. Lo único que alcance a divisar, fue aquel cuchillo que atravesaba mi abdomen, y que coloraba aquella cama de un rojo intenso.

Hubiese deseado haber visto solo eso, sin tener que saber quien estaba causándome todo aquel dolor del cual no me quejaba, del cual no sentía rencor. Hubiese querido dejarlo así, pero tu no quisiste y tuviste que hablar.

-Perdóname…- Me dijiste llorando, con tu voz entrecortada – pero esta es la única manera… en la que tu… no podrás interferir en que vuelva a reencontrarme… con él – Y así sentí como con brusquedad sacabas aquella herramienta de mí y la volvías a incrustar, ahora en mi pecho.

No logre realizar palabra alguna, solo una lagrima alcanzo a formarse en mi mejilla, al darme cuanta que una vez que terminaras conmigo, tu serias el siguiente en viajar junto a él…

Y cerré los ojos, volví a soñar, solo que esta vez fue diferente a cualquiera de nuestros rutinarios días en aquella casa que realmente no era la nuestra, por que esta vez, no volvería a abrir los ojos nunca más.


End file.
